Interview
by sandstone24
Summary: Harry Potter is asked an interesting request.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or the Twilight universe. I just love to play in them.**

 **AN: Just a one shot. Told from Harry Potter's point of view, Twilight crossover.**

I was in my office. I stared at my over piled wooden desk. It had belonged to Lupin. Right on top was my copy of _Magical creatures and where to find them Vol.2._ It was quite fascinating working on this project. I worked for the government. I had wanted to be an Auror but changed my mind. I lifted my issue of Auror weekly onto the desk. The image of the Wizard's mug shot was winking and smiling. The journalism of the magazine was very accurate. I was surprised by the honesty of the weekly articles they printed. As long as it wasn't Reeta Skitter all was right with the truth.

I grabbed my wand. It was ironic that after everything that had happened, I ended up not only working for the government but for the ministry no less. I had passed their necessary requirements to be an active Auror but had forgone that lifestyle. My place now was with the investigative branch of the ministry. There was the exception to my duties; I went out on missions from time to time, and I was sure to keep myself severely informed of dark wizards. Being Harry Potter has made life easier in recent years, at least career wise. I had an assignment today; it had to do with the investigation of unknown creatures. I glanced at my copy of _**Monsters and where to find them.**_ Today would be the occasional _random_ assignment. I closed the box to my post; it was fun to keep in touch with Hagrid and send him messages. I would be sure to send him a letter tipping him off on the outcome of today, if possible. I rolled up the scroll of this report; they were quite secretive about this particular assignment. I needed to meet with someone first before I received the details. The owl flew in and dropped the post in front of me. I broke the black wax seal and opened the letter. I smiled at the location.

…

I walked down the familiar hall. Students passed me. Some of them were wearing purple scarves, what an interesting color. There was a group that looked like first years huddles in a corner engrossed in the potions text. Griffindors came running down the hall with some Ravenclaw students. They came to an abrupt stop. They pointed at me with a shocked expression. I smiled and gave them a nod as I passed. I came up to the giant eagle.

"Skiving Snackboxes"

The eagle moved aside to reveal the staircase. I had been politely asked once if I would ever consider being headmaster of Hogwarts. I secretly wondered if that would ever happen. I paused before opening the doors to the office. It had been a long time. I rapped on the door and came into the headmaster's office. There was a wizard standing near the headmaster's desk. There was an eruption of cheers and greetings from the walls.

"Welcome Harry, you're here again." Dumbledore greeted.

"Oh joy. The legendary Potter has arrived." Snape retorted.

I was startled by the portraits.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, I am Lachlan William. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you. I received Mundungus Fletcher's owl."

"Mr. Fletcher was unable to be present; he permitted the use of his office. He asked to give you his greetings."

Mundungus has become headmaster of Hogwarts. He couldn't have been a better choice.

"Thank you for meeting me. I understand there are details for this… Is this an assignment?"

"It is actually an interview. We have no reason to believe this could be dangerous. However, we wish to know more about the unknown. We are with the association which studies creatures, monsters, or beings that exist."

"You're with the association of the study of magical creatures?"

"Yes! We recently have investigated creatures previously unknown to our world. We our collecting Data on our research."

He proceeded to thank me and claimed his encounter with me would be brief. I sensed Lachlan was tense with secret meetings yet at ease with his own encounters with magical creatures. I recalled it had been Lachlan William who temporarily captured a sea serpent.

He was a wizard that was very good at what he did.

"This assignment is simple. You are to interview this _creature_ and find out the nature of its existence. Discover any details you can find and find the difference between this creature and the ones that live here that we are familiar with."

"The differences?"

"Yes. These creatures are different yet they are the same type of an already established creature that we are aware exists."

"What kind of creature are we aware of, that they are different from?"

"Vampires."

My eyes widened. I knew of vampires, and of how they could be dangerous and sophisticated at the same time.

"This one is different; he could practically be called a different monster or creature all together. We want to know what makes him unique."

"Any precautions I should take?"

"Not that I am aware of. A powerful wizard is best to conduct this mysterious interview. You are quite qualified."

"Thank You."

"Here is your file on the _vampire_ you are meeting. This must remain completely secret. You will take the train. Then you will have to take a dimensional portal to apparate to the meeting place."

My eyebrows rose at that. Dimensional transportation could be risky.

"I will be happy to receive your report.'' He smiled and removed his quill. He scratched some notes on parchment.

He briefly said his goodbyes and claimed he would leave Hogwarts discreetly. I handed him the small portkey, shaped as a key. It was clear this assignment was hush hush.

"I will give you a map and the file." He handed me the rolled parchment.

I was going to interview a _vampire_. It was strange; there was something mysterious they wanted to know about this creature. What made this one different?

"Here is your undisclosed location." He handed me a separate scroll.

He left the room to crack off the premises. I stood for a moment and unrolled the map on the desk and examined it.

I had the map. I was going to board the train to reach this place. The pictures and symbols on the map were moving. The _Forks_ forest was moving extremely strange. Was that a picture of a dog? No it undoubtedly was a werewolf. There are supposedly also reports of werewolves in the area as well. I was curious. Perhaps they would ask me to do that next trip. I would have to go through the dimension to meet with him, the _vampire_. I would have to take care not to disclose anything. I would conduct my interview with _him._ The file I had on him held the significant information. I would have to look it over while I was on the train.

I fixed my hat and collected the parchments.

"Think with your heart Harry." Dumbledore said with that familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you sir."

"He will have no choice, since he is incapable of thinking with his head." Snape's voice was just as I remembered it.

"Yes Sir, Goodbye professor."

I gently closed the office door behind me.

…

I sat in a private box car on the train. The train was headed for Washington. A witch was passing out humbug treats on a cart. It reminded me of the Hogwarts's train. I opened the file on him. It was a single sheet, with a single line written on it.

 _ **Unknown.**_ **Different kind of vampire.**

There was the location at the bottom. With writing scrawled sloppily on.

 _P.S. He has been known to be very polite._

That is helpful. I internally snickered.

…

I apparated to a strange building; apparently it was designed to conduct interviews and meet with non-wizard magical beings.

The walls were painted white. I stepped up to room number 21. I casually opened the door. A man was sitting at a small table. He was pale white. His face held perfection. There was an odd look to his posture. He was obviously not human, his features were unnaturally colored. I believe he could pass for a human under the right conditions or from a distance.

He stood and came closer.

"Hello."

He politely greeted me and thanked me for taking the time to speak with him.

I explained to him who I was and the purpose of the interview. I briefly informed him of the interest our world had in his kind. I told him how I would conduct the interview and ask him questions. I pulled out the invisible ink quill, and pad.

"Some of these questions I will want to record. Do you mind my quill and journal?"

"I would be happy to help however I can." He extended his hand politely for me to sit.

I sat down and crossed my leg over the other casually, but noted where my wand was.

"I do not mind if you keep notes."

I started with trivial things like where he lived, what he liked to do, and if he preferred to live in a community.

He seemed wiser than anyone I had ever met. His voice had the ability to put someone at ease. There was a kindness that emanated from his eyes. I took note of his eyes. They were gold.

"May I ask what your diet is?"

He gave me a polite smile. "Of course. We drink blood, just as your vampires do. I, as well as my coven, only drink animal blood."

"Oh. I see." Perhaps that is what made these vampires different: they drank from animals. They weren't predators to humans.

"You do not _feed?"_ I lowered my voice. "You don't need human blood to drink from!"

He held up his hand. "I must be honest, that is specifically a habit of myself... and my coven."

"Why?''

"We do not wish to be predators to humans."

"In your opinion what about your kind makes you the most different from humans?"

"We are very strong."

The vampires at the ministry were strong as well.

"Would you like a demonstration?" He smiled.

"Certainly!" My wand was still securely in my belt.

He took what looked like a medal ball. He held it in his hand and then closed it into a fist. When he opened his hand fine powder fell onto the floor. He wiped his hand against his shirt. For a moment I entertained the idea that the ball hadn't been medal at all. It could be a trick.

I took a dragon stone out of my pocket.

"Try this." I placed the stone on the table.

He took it into his palm as well. It had the same affect.

I raised my eyebrow. "I see." "Can you come out during the day?"

He chuckled. "Of course.'' "It is better to avoid direct sunlight."

Because it burns you. "Does it hurt you?"

"Not at all."

"The sun does not burn you?"

"No, but we must stay out of it to avoid exposure."

Exposure was an important thing to consider. The wizarding world of all places understood that.

"Exposure?"

"The sun shows us for what we truly are."

I tried to picture that, there true form must be truly frightening.

"What is your profession in the human world?"

"I am a doctor.'

"Doctor?" I was suddenly suspicious. Why would a vampire take a medical profession?

''I was tempted for a _very_ long time to drink from human blood but have since overcome it.''

"I ask for clarification on your diet. You say the rest of your kind's diet consists of human blood, yet your coven does not _take_ human blood."

"Even then it is still tempting.''

"What do you mean by tempted." The vampires in our world were always tempted to kill humans in their vicinity.

"Many vampires are unsatisfied without human blood. Our coven believes it is wrong to kill humans; never the less it is difficult to always control it. Most vampires can barely control being in the same room or close to a human."

I blinked, and shifted uncomftorble.

"You're completely safe."

I waved my hand to shrug it off. There was no way I was going to be afraid of this encounter.

"May I ask why you chose to become a doctor if it is difficult?"

"I have always wanted to help people. I learned to develop a resistance against the desire. After an extended period of time I was no longer affected. I don't even notice it anymore. My nature permits me to provide the best care to patients."

He must have had a strong mind and was compassionate.

"I'm sorry." "I didn't ask you your name?''

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen for answering my questions and providing a demonstration." I was trying to be more polite. I realized I had been somewhat rude when I had first spoken to him. He had remained polite and patient with the questions. I had expected to be dealing with some sort of creature. He was one of the noblest people I had ever met. It was hard to believe he was a vampire now speaking with him. How old was he?

"How old are you sir?"

"I was changed in the seventeenth century. Three hundred and sixty four, give or take a few years, not counting my human time."

My mouth fell open. He must be so wise. In our world some wizards lived into their hundreds, but this was startling, especially since he didn't look a day over twenty.

He continued….. "Our bodies and development are frozen at the age we are turned. We don't age."

He was expecting me to take notes, but I was still processing their existence.

"Is there anything else about all of you that are unique?"

"We have gifts. All our senses become heightened once we become vampires, speed, strength, and intelligence, basically all of the five senses. Some of us come into this life with special gifts or talents."

"What kind of gifts?"

"One of my sons has the ability to manipulate emotions"… "A vampire in an Alaskan coven actually can electrocute those who may threaten her."

"She can electrocute her enemies."

"Yes, she is capable of sending electrical sparks to anyone with contact."

"Their gifts can affect those around them? Such as emotions?"

"Yes my son can make someone in his proximity feel sad, happy, angry _,_ and _tired_ , near to any emotion or feeling."

I could only imagine the benefit that would be in a ministry setting? I wondered if he could have affected professor snape's emotions or someone like moony's mood. I would have liked to have changed Ms. Umbridge or the Dursley's mood.

"That is truly incredible. I will make a note of that."

"I have a question." He asked politely. "Is this going to be documented in a record or published in a book?"

"It will most likely be published in an updated volume of the wizard's book of magical creatures."

"I loved that book. I especially liked _Fantastic beast and where to find them_. I've read about your kind of vampires. It was missing a chapter of us.''

"You read that book?"

"Yes, I came into contact with some of your world's wizarding history books. I read a bit about your battles, but fantastic beast was my favorite. That is why I wrote to your association."

"You wrote to us. It was you who instigated this interview?"

"I thought it would be beneficial to those who investigated vampires."

I asked him how the rules of exposure worked for them. He seemed forthcoming enough about their existence. He explained to me that exposure to them was something they took great precaution in. Especially since they had some sort of royal family that was called the Volturi. It was a crime punishable by death to expose the secret of vampires to muggles. This meeting would have to remain secret indeed, by both our worlds.

"That is why you must never be seen in the sun?" I was even more curious now about their true appearance.

"Would you like another demonstration?"

I couldn't help my surprise at his cooperation. I agreed enthusiastically.

"I will meet you outside."

…..

He explained that we needed to travel to a sunny location. The sky was always covered by clouds. He lived in the state of Washington for a reason apparently.

I decided not to apparate. He drove us somewhere into the mountains. The greenery here covered everything. There was darkness in the forest that was deep green.

I grabbed my wand tighter. It was now in my pocket. I trusted him, but just in case I didn't know where he was driving to.

He stopped next to the road.

"I will meet you near the top."

"Meet where exactly?''

"It's a bit of a hike, if you prefer to…. Um appareo….

"Apparate."

"Yes that's right apparate, high where the sun is. I'll meet you up there."

"We might become separated, or lost."

He waved his arm, "I will find you within moments."

He was gone. I apparated to one of the highest place I thought the sun would shine. I pulled my wand out and looked around. I did not see him.

"If we hike a bit more, the sun will no longer be hidden by the cloud cover."

He startled me. I refrained from asking him for a demonstration of his speed. I nodded. After a few minutes of hiking the sun was finally visible. It was quite a beautiful site. The rays of the sun looked magical in a place where light was sparse.

"What do you have to do?"

"I just have to step into the sun." He walked right underneath the rays of sunlight.

It was truly a site to behold, the diamonds of light that reflected from him. So much light. I took notes of him as he turned and how he shined in the sunlight. The rays bounced off him, as if he was made of marble. I was startled and amazed. I laughed at what a shock this would be for muggles.

It started to become afternoon. I had observed him for quite a while. We hiked a ways before I apparated to the vehicle. We chatted a bit; he asked me some trivial things about my world. I did not mind talking to him about it. He invited me to his home for a drink before I had to leave. I agreed. It wasn't difficult not to see him as a monster or a non-human.

….

His home was a beautiful white mansion. Very bright and open. He offered me some wine. I settled for a soda pop. I briefly wondered why a vampire would keep drinks in his home.

Carlisle talked to me about vampires and their gifts. I sensed he wasn't as forth coming about those details. He spoke once again of his son's ability to control the emotions around him. He claimed that gifts varied and that it was unknown what vampires held what gifts. He spoke of his theories. He mentioned that it was possible for a vampire to possess the gift of reading minds. I smiled at what _that_ ability could do for the ministry, or anywhere for that matter. I was reminded of Snape once again.

I walked into his office. I stared at the giant wooden cross.

"How common is morality and ethics... among, all of you?"

"There is another coven that shares are belief in diet, if there are others, I am unaware of the rest."

He lived in a community among humans. He worked as a doctor and mingled with coworkers and patients. I could remember how stressed out wizards working with vampires became. It was hard to imagine anyone stressed out working around Carlisle.

….

We sat in his living room for some time in polite conversation.

"My son is getting married." "My family lives here. They're not here now."

"I offer my congratulations." So vampires got married. I wondered what that would be like.

"I am very happy for my son. If you ever return you will be welcome in my home."

"We could have brandy some time, we could talk again.'' I was genuinely interested in speaking with this man again.

"You could meet my children, they are very kind."

"You would like to meet Hermione. She is a friend of mine. Gifted witch, she knows a whole lot about our history."

I talked a little about Hogwarts and what kind of school it was. I gave him my copy _Hogwarts History._ I happen to have it shrunken tiny on me. He was impressed by that little detail.

"You would love to speak with her some time." I could already see how much she would enjoy Carlisle's company.

"I have always been intrigued by wizarding books and Hogwarts, the people who have lived, and magical abilities."

"You are the first person not to ask me many invasive details." I hadn't meant to say that out loud, I had rather enjoyed the conversation with this man, not including my fame.

"Harry Potter, I am aware of some of your history, I am very sorry for your loss. When I read amazing creatures, I also read your book _The Battle at Hogwarts."_

"Thank you sir for your words, Feel free to owl me" ….. I laughed… "I mean write me if you have any questions or you wish to…"

My pocket watch twinkled its musical alarm. I looked at the time. My eyes widened. I was four hours late.

"I am way beyond my time. I am afraid I must crack on."

"It has been a pleasant day. I do hope we meet again."

"I would like to talk with you as well again. Thank you for agreeing to this."

"I have a request."

My eyes focused on him. What would someone like Carlisle want?

"I have always been fascinated by your world, may I ask you for a demonstration of your magic."

I pulled my wand out.

"Wingardiam Leviosa." The paper weight floated up high and then returned to its original spot.

I said my goodbyes and left.

…..

Carlisle stayed in the room a moment longer. It had been a fascinating day. He met a wizard, and it was a thrill to see an object levitated. He smiled. He would have to keep this secret from Edward and the rest of his family. Perhaps in the next hundred years he would tell Edward of this most interesting magical meeting.

…..

I sat on the train with pumpkin ale. I contemplated my meeting with Carlisle. There was never everything that a wizard new. I reached into my pocket for my wand. There was something in my pocket. It was a silver emblem. The engraving read _Cullen_. It was the Cullen family crest. How had he slipped it into my pocket without me noticing?


End file.
